


Drabble: "One Thing I Like About Vulcans"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Kirk, about having their marriage formalized</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "One Thing I Like About Vulcans"

TOS drabble "One Thing I Like About Vulcans" [PG-13] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "One Thing I Like About Vulcans"  
Author: Laura Goodwin Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Spock and Kirk, about having their marriage formalized  
================================

 

"It's good you agreed to this, Jim. We'll gain many significant advantages." Spock said.

"What happens next?" 

"It is done. The Ambassador is empowered by the Vulcan to formalize contracts and other agreements. It's enough that he recognized us. This will be kept confidential unless documentation becomes required, then that will be quietly made available." 

"Amanda isn't too happy about it. Can she be trusted to keep quiet?"

Spock sighed. "Sarek will manage."

"One thing I like about Vulcans..." Jim said, "...they know how to keep their mouths shut."

"AND when that is, and is not, appropriate!" Spock impishly added.


End file.
